Beverage cans such as aluminum soda and juice cans are ubiquitous in modern society. While these cans offer convenience to the user, challenges remain in distributing and presenting these cans to consumers in retail stores. One challenge has been stacking beverage cans vertically as a unit for sale. Traditionally, stacking beverage cans vertically end to end as a unit for sale has involved the use of cardboard cases that envelop the vertically stacked cans and provide a stable enclosure. However, cardboard cases can be damaged easily and require additional machines for application on a packaging line. Cardboard cases also consume additional natural resources to produce, and hide the cans themselves, which sometimes feature attractive graphics.